Interrogation
by the mischievous pixie
Summary: One-shot, PWP.  Hoffman needs to interrogate a person who might have  some information on the Jigsaw Killer, but what he gets is something more.


**Interrogation**

**A/N: This is just a one-shot, pure PWP. Originally this was supposed to feature Agent Strahm as a present to one of my friends on the IMBD board for SAW VII, but before I got to the names my hormones took over. So if you want to read the Strahm one (which is a bit different) shoot me a PM. Anyway, enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

Sydney was not having a good day in any sense of the word. Her boss had blamed her for losing a report, her car was still in the shop, her roommate had killed her cat, the buses were late, and to top it off she was now sitting in an interrogation room. Apparently her older brother's best friend, John Kramer, was recently identified as the Jigsaw Killer; which led the police to think that she'd be able to help them out.

"Fucking idiots." She muttered to herself. Standing up, she walked up to the mirror and glared at her reflection.

"If anyone's even there can we just get this shit over with? Unlike you guys, I _do_ have a life!" Getting no answer, she sat back down. Feeling a bit uncomfortably warm, she took off her jacket and got out a water bottle. The door opened and a man walked in.

"Miss Constantine," he said as he sat down across from her, "thank you for coming in, I apologize for interrupting your day…" Sydney threw up a hand and cut him off.

"No you're not so quit the act," she snapped, putting her water bottle away, "just ask your damn questions so I can get out of here." She then made eye contact with the man and quickly realized that was probably the dumbest thing she could have done.

"My name is Detective Mark Hoffman, I'm the lead investigator on the Jigsaw case…" but she wasn't really paying attention, she was busy looking him over. He was definitely a nice piece of meat to look at, from his blue eyes, his built frame, and his smooth voice. It had her thinking of the things she'd do to him if they weren't in an interrogation room. "…so let's get started, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Tell me how you were acquainted with John Kramer."

"He and my older brother had been friends for years, they met on one of those housing projects…" she continued on but Hoffman was only half listening. He had ordered the air conditioning shut off to make her uncomfortable, but now he was feeling uncomfortable. Her black hair was dangling just below her shoulders, and when she would move it out of the way he could see the outline of her bra through her shirt. And he couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose, but she seemed to be giving him 'come and get me' eyes.

"…hey!" Sydney snapped her fingers, jolting him back to reality, "maybe if you turned the air back on you'd be able to listen to me instead of eye-groping me."

"Don't flatter yourself; now tell me about the doll."

"I love that thing, it's just a toy. No clue how he thought it up."

"Why haven't you been tested?"

"Well why haven't you detective?"

"Because I didn't take my life for granted."

"There's your answer." Sydney smirked.

Mark inwardly groaned. He was having a bad week in every sense of the word. With Eric's disappearance and Kerry's resulting mental break, combined with all the stuff Kramer was blackmailing him into doing, the last thing he needed was the girl to be a complete smartass. Although as annoyed as he was getting at her, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about bending her six ways from Sunday.

An hour later he was still questioning her, and he was starting to get even more annoyed.

"When was the last time you saw John?"

"When did 'Return of the King' hit theaters?"

"2003."

"Yeah sometime after that." Sydney took her water bottle back out and took another swig, grinning at the detective. He seemed even sexier when he was a bit angry. He threw the file down and stormed out.

"She doesn't leave!" he snarled at the guard in the hall and slammed the door.

Sydney sat there, getting more frustrated and irritated. She took a handkerchief out to wipe her neck and chest off and discreetly took off her stockings. It wasn't much, but it did cool her off a bit. She put her hair up and waited for Detective Hoffman to return. A while later he re-entered with another file. He put the file down on the table and stood behind Sydney, gesturing to her to read it.

"An arrest warrant? What the fuck is going on here?" she tried to stand up, but Hoffman put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sit and listen. I could bring you up on obstruction of justice for your smart-ass answers and not giving me the information that I want, so let that serve as motivation to keep your answers on the straight and narrow. He noticed Sydney trying to mouth something to the mirror, "What're you saying? Not that anyone is watching."

"Oh really, and how'd you manage that? Give them that spiel and bore them to death?"

Hoffman laughed, "Close, but no. I sent the last few people home and locked the other room."

"And why would you do that?"

"To get my answers," he bent over to her ear, "by any means necessary" he whispered, sending shivers along Sydney's neck. Just as quickly he moved away. "Now, what was your _personal_ acquaintance with Kramer?"

"I didn't know him that well, he was more my brother's friends. Plus I didn't see him that often, probably a handful of times."

"In what aspect?"  
"I wasn't screwing him if that's what you're insinuating. I used to work with his lawyer, Art Blank, I'd see him in the office or at get togethers. Didn't talk to him a lot."

"What about his wife?"

"We were friends, but after her accident she and I sort of fell apart."

Hoffman started pacing the room, "So you expect me to believe that your brother was friends with John, you were friends with Jill, and you knew nothing about his traps?"

"Basically."

Mark tossed his jacket on the other chair, the heat in the room starting to get to him. "Well I think you're just bullshitting to cover for someone."

"And I think you're just being an arrogant jackass." Sydney crossed her arms and smirked at him.

He walked back behind her and looked at her in the mirror, "You think you can fool me, but I've got you figured out." Sydney tried to speak, but he held up his hand to silence her, "you think that your attitude and witty remarks will get me off your back," he put his hands on the table on either side of her, "but you'd rather have me _put_ you on your back."

"Look, I've already told you all I know, so if you're charging me with anything I'm leaving." She stood up and turned to leave, but Mark was blocking her path. "We're done here Detective Hoffman."

"Actually we're just getting started." And before Sydney could respond he kissed her. Surprised, she pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't bullshit me," he said with a smirk, "you want this just as much as I do. You aren't as subtle as you think Sydney." And he kissed her again. Sydney knew that he was right, _why not _she thought to herself, she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, forcing the kiss deeper.

Hoffman moved his hands from the table to Sydney's hips, untucking her shirt from her skirt. He slipped his hands up under her shirt and ran his hands up her back as she started kissing along his neck. He continued tracing over her body, his touches giving Sydney goosebumps while she undid his tie.

"Look at me." He said roughly as he put his hands on her chest where the first button of her shirt was. When she did, he ripped her shirt open, sending the buttons scattering along the room. Sydney tossed what was left of her shirt on the floor and pushed Hoffman into the chair. Standing before him, she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground. Now clad in just her black strapless bra, panties, and heels, she straddled him and started kissing him again. As she gently bit his earlobe, Hoffman felt himself growing hard as he grabbed her breasts.

"You like what you see?" she purred into his ear.

"Baby you have no idea." He replied, moving one of her cups aside. Sydney unbuttoned his shirt while he played with her breasts. He paused to let Sydney pull his undershirt up over his head. When they were both shirtless, he kissed Sydney again, distracting her until he had both her wrists handcuffed to the arms of the chair. Hearing the click of the cuffs, Sydney smiled.

"That's not very nice detective."

"My interrogation room, my rules." And he kissed her along her jaw. Hoffman took off her bra as he bit at her neck, making Sydney gasp. He reclaimed her mouth with his, forcing his tongue in and he pulled her further up onto his lap.

"Show me how bad you want me." He said, keeping his hands on her hips and let her take over the kiss. Sydney pulled at his lower lip with her teeth, making Hoffman groan. She worked her way down his neck to his chest. Needing to touch her again, Hoffman resumed touching her breasts as she started slowly grinding her lower body against his. She could feel his erection throbbing against her as she worked her way back up to his neck. Deciding to be a bit nice, Hoffman took the key out of his pocket and undid the restraints. Once Sydney's hands were free, they went right to Mark's belt, making quick work of the accessory. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hoffman turned them around and pushed Sydney up against the wall. He ripped her panties off and took his pants and boxers off. Pausing to kiss her again, he roughly entered her causing her to dig her nails into his back. He started thrusting into her, grabbing her hips so tightly Sydney knew she would have bruises from it. She raked her nails down his back as he kissed at her neck, bit her breasts, and claimed every inch of Sydney that he could with his mouth. He quickened his pace, each thrust making Sydney moan louder and louder to the point where she was almost screaming his name. Sydney felt herself getting close as she grabbed his hair, pulling his head up so she could kiss him again. Hoffman pumped into her a few more times before feeling himself come. Sydney tightened her legs around him as she came.

Both of them were covered in sweat and panting as Mark pulled out of her and she put her feet back on the ground. After a few minutes, they grabbed their clothes and got dressed without saying a word to each other. Zipping up her jacket, she bent down to get her bag noticing that Mark had it in his hands. As he handed it back to her he gave her one last kiss. Sydney then turned and left the interrogation room, she was having a good day now.


End file.
